Conclusion
by Allison.Is.A.Potter.Freak
Summary: This started as an Epilogue to New Moon, but seeing as Eclipse has now hit the bookstores, it has turned into my version of Edward and Bella's story. Lot's of fluff and if you're a BellaJacob fan than you may be disappointed.


A note from the author: this is my first fanfiction segment ever, so be gentle. There's more coming, too. Oh, and the characters aren't mine, neither is the place. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the town belongs to Washington state (haha). Well, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

This story pretty much leaves off at the end of the book "New Moon" by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Conclusion**

**Part One**

Charlie was furious. His face was strained purple with emotion and it suddenly seemed very appealing to race to my room and prolong the inevitable. There was just one thing that kept me from running. One thing that kept the threatening tears from leaking salty moisture down my cheeks.

Edward.

I glanced up at his face as I thought of him. He couldn't be more perfect. But as I stared at his beautifully sculpted features I somehow felt different than before. Oh, I still loved him -_ that_ was undeniable. I loved him with the very essence of my being. But along with the absence of disbelief - all due to my wonderful epiphany - I realized that I had to make Charlie understand how I felt about him. If I could make him see, how unconditionally I was in love, then maybe it wouldn't hurt him so much for me to leave.

I glanced at Edward once more. He was not looking back; his eyes were focused, but soft all the same. I turned my gaze to follow his, locked in a stare with Charlie.

Charlie. I almost laughed out loud despite it all. He was looking fierce, searching fervently for some flaw in Edward's face; searching for something that would make _him_ inadequate for_ me._ A clear improbability.

"Charlie?" I tried. Speaking for the first time since I'd entered the house.

His gaze turned, slowly and reluctantly, to me. He hadn't wanted to admit a defeat or at least a temporary defeat as he must have seen it. But the reluctance was short lived. Charlie's eyes narrowed and he looked down on me with clear ferocity. In his eyes I could see more than that. He was disappointed. In me. He thought he knew me better. To tell the truth, I don't quite know exactly _who_ I was the months before Edward's return.

Charlie was about to open his mouth when I interrupted. "I know you're mad," I said quietly. The calmness in my face shocked him. "And you can yell at me all you want," I continued, deriving my control from the firmness of Edward's presence at my side, "but it has to wait a minute. I have to talk to Edward." I could feel Edward's stare, I didn't need to look. I knew he was wondering about my thoughts. "Alone, please," I added curtly.

Charlie made no move to stop me, so I shrugged it off and let Edward lead me into the living room.

Edward looked at me nervously. I stole a glance towards the kitchen to see if Charlie was eavesdropping on us.

"He's not listening." Edward assured me, his eyes not leaving my face, nor the expression leaving his. He had listened to Charlie's thoughts. I stood quiet for a moment, unsure of how to phrase what I'd wanted to tell Edward. He was still looking deeply into my eyes, curious, worried, trying desperately to read my expression. "Bella," Edward started. He sounded concerned so I assumed my face must be unreadable. "Bella, are you alright?"

Edward was rigid. He was standing in front of me now, but his hand hadn't left my side. I was grateful for that. Without it I wasn't sure I would be standing. I still couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"I'm fine," I laughed through a bright smile. I placed my hands on either side of his face and he let out a breath of relief. "Were you seriously worried?" I asked, not completely sarcastic.

"I didn't know what to think."

"I just really need to talk to Charlie, and I had to ask you something first." I still wasn't sure how to say it. "How… much… can I tell him?"

"You can tell him as much as you want. With one exception of course." Edward looked at me, warning me with his stare. Not that he had to. If he was really worried that I would tell Charlie he was a vampire than he could just read Charlie's thoughts.

"Well," I said, "it's bad enough that the Volturi know I've found out." Edward's expression changed to somewhere between disbelief and amusement.

"I am constantly amazed at your ability not to be daunted by things that would cause anyone else to loose their wits."

I laughed. While we were speaking about what happened in Italy, I decided to bring up another subject. "Are you still going to make good on your promise?" I asked. Technically, he had every right to say no. I hadn't really stayed out of trouble like I'd promised I would for the past few months.

"And what promise would that be?" he asked. Edward watched my face intently, waiting for my answer. He'd grown amazingly undisturbed about the subject.

"What you promised me after graduation." My tone was matter-of-fact and I crossed my arms sarcastically. I wondered if I would get a straight answer.

"As long as you agree to my condition."

I smiled.

"Charlie's waiting," Edward reminded me gently.

"I just have one more question." I paused. "Will you be listening?"

"Do you want me to listen?" Edward asked through his still gleaming smile.

I smiled back and nodded once before turning towards the kitchen.

Charlie was still purple-faced. He was pacing the length of the room and his hands were fists at his side. I decided to wait for him to speak first. I took a seat at the table, preparing myself mentally for the conversation. Edward had stayed in the living room.

"Charlie stopped pacing. He was standing in front of the table, glaring at me pointedly. He was furious. So much so that he was nearly shaking. I closed my eyes and waited.

"_Isabella Swan,_" he said forcefully. It was an alarmingly quiet volume. "What in the world were you thinking?" I could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke. "You know how dangerous a motorcycle is. And you know how much I feel about them."

"Dad, I know." I looked down at the table for fear of losing control of my tears. "You don't understand." I knew it sounded ridiculous as soon as the words escaped. I was suddenly very conscious of Edward listening in.

"Bells," he said, clearly worried, "What's going on?"

Charlie sat down opposite from me at the table.

"Dad, I got it when I was mad. Edward was gone and I wanted to do something crazy."

"Bella," the tone was serious now. "Are you sure about what you're doing?" I looked up from the table to question Charlie.

"What do you mean?" I had a pretty good idea.

"Are you sure that this boy is… right for you?" Charlie was unnerved by the thought of me and Edward. I fought a smile at the fact that he wouldn't use Edward's name.

"Ch… Dad," I caught myself. "That reminds me about the other thing I needed to tell you." Charlie swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I don't want you to hate Edward. I know you're angry about what he did before, but it's not his fault. He hadn't known his family was leaving. He thought it would be better for me if we broke it off. Edward didn't know I'd be so miserable… he was, too."

"I just wish he could have seen what he caused for you. I can't just forget that."

"I want you to try." My words were stern. I'd made a decision and I wasn't going back on it now. I would tell him, I'd tell Edward. "Because I'm going to marry Edward." Charlie flushed. "I'm packing my things tonight and going to stay with the Cullen's."

Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you," he said instead.

I jumped up, embracing Charlie across the table. "You don't know how much this means to me." He didn't know. I was so grateful that I didn't have to hurt Charlie to be with Edward. Now I just needed to break the news to Renee.

I bounded into the living room. Edward was sitting, statuesque as always, on the couch. He heard me come in and was in front of me before I could take a step further.

"So am I helping you pack up?" Edward took my hands in his. He was beaming.

"Follow me," I said, walking backwards, leading him to the stairs before turning myself around and releasing my right hand.

"Bella," Edward whispered at the top of the stairs. He took me gently into his arms and I returned the firm embrace. I felt warm despite the coldness of Edward's body. "I love you," he whispered softly in my ear.

It was hard to concentrate on packing. I found myself calculating exactly how long I had until graduation. Close to three months. Roughly ninety days. That was forty two school days, and only twelve weekends.

Boxing my belongings took longer than I had thought. "Since when did I get so much stuff?" I wondered aloud, while trying to cram the remainder of my wardrobe into a cardboard box that was, quite clearly, too small. I knew I hadn't brought this much with me to Forks.

"Since you started shopping with Alice," Edward noted. He stopped to watch me battle with the clothes. It was a losing fight and he was clearly amused.

"Good point," I admitted. I sighed, giving up on my effort and accepting defeat. Edward laughed. It sounded like music. He effortlessly slid a large box across the floor and sat on top of it, pulling me from the ground into his lap.

"Well, I'm glad someone's enjoying himself," I muttered sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.

Edward pressed his lips into the space behind my ear. My frustration dissipated. He shifted my body from his lap onto the box and easily pushed the clothes into the box, securing it with a long section of clear packing tape. It was frustrating how obnoxiously simple he made it look.

"Show off." I rolled my eyes dramatically. Edward laughed.

He scooped me up again into his capable arms and kissed me lightly, his lips lingering on my forehead. "I should go."

"Stay," I pleaded.

"It's late," Edward sighed, "Charlie will be up any minute to tell me."

I looked quickly to the window. I hadn't realized that it was dark until now. What time was it anyway?

"Are you coming right back?" I asked. "Or am I leaving tonight?" Now that we had established that I would marry Edward and that he would change me, I never wanted to leave him again.

"We're going hunting tonight, Bella."

"Oh…" I knew it was necessary - I could see that Edward's eyes were nearly black, except for a thin ring of topaz at the extreme border - but I still wished he would stay.

"Bella," Edward warned emphatically, "Did you really think that I would let you move into a house full of vampires if we were all hungry?"

"Well… I guess… I don't know."

Edward pressed his lips together, but a smile widened across his face despite it. "Isabella Swan," Edward said, scolding, "It's fortunate that I care about your well being, because you seem to have no grasp on the danger that surrounds you."

I laughed. "Come early?"

"As soon as Charlie's up." I beamed. I couldn't wait. "Emmett and Carlisle will come, too." I gave him a curious look and he elaborated, "Well, you didn't think I was going to make you carry your things to your truck alone, did you?"

"You'll be helping," I tried.

"I won't stop you, but I can assure you that your assistance will not be necessary."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?" I asked. I half expected him to say 'avoid injuries." It would be just like me to break something while falling down a flight of stairs from the weight of a heavy box.

"Keep looking _irresistible._" I liked that answer better.

I pulled gently on Edward's collar, pulling his lips to mine. "I really should go," he said when we parted.

It was difficult getting to sleep. I was so excited that it took all I had to keep from going to the living room and sitting at the window to wait for Edward's return. Reluctantly, I changed into pajamas and climbed under my thick quilt. My body was restless so I curled into a ball, laying on my side, and pulling the quilt over my head.

Eventually, I drifted into a light sleep. I woke frequently, peeking my head out just enough to see the analog clock that I'd left to pack with my bed things.

I heard the thump of water pressure as the shower was turned on, and I jumped up out of bed, throwing the covers aside. I nearly tripped on them, running across my room to get the last cardboard box. I cursed under my breath and suppressed a yelp. I stuffed the rest of my possessions into the box and lofted it on top of the others - it was light from the blankets.

I gathered up the clothes I had left out for today and waited impatiently for the bathroom to be free. I paced the length of the boxes until I heard the click of the doorknob signaling Charlie's exit. I brushed my teeth as fast as I possibly could and threw on my jeans and the blue, v-neck shirt that Edward liked so much. My hair was being stubborn as usual so I opted to tie it up and out of the way. It would make it easier when I was moving my things anyway. That is, if Edward was going to _let _me help.

When I looked presentable I ran to the stairs. I took them slow, just in case I'd jinxed myself for thinking about breaking something. I don't think I could stand another cast.

I looked out the window in the living room and saw Edward's silver Volvo parked across the street. I couldn't control myself from smiling. Edward was coming up the walk, along with Emmett and Carlisle, just as he'd promised. I threw the door open and ran to greet him. My special care on the stairs in the house was in vain when I managed to fall on my way down the porch stairs to meet Edward. Lucky for me, I wasn't hurt because Edward was instantly underneath of me, breaking my fall. My arms were supported by his and he smiled down at me, partly in jest, but mostly with longing. Emmett was shamelessly laughing at me. Carlisle, however, was trying to remain more composed.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled me to my feet.

I didn't answer; I merely threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, my cheek resting on his collar bone. He put his arms around me and picked me up, hugging me tightly, while being careful not to crush my torso - which he could easily do.

"Charlie's watching," Edward noted quietly. But he didn't move. Neither did I. "He's behind you."

Edward put me down and we released out embrace. I didn't turn around to acknowledge Charlie. Instead, I moved behind Edward to where Emmett and Carlisle stood. I hugged each of them in turn and whispered, "Thank you," to Carlisle as he smiled at me.

"It's you I should be thanking," he assured me, "You don't know what you've done for Edward." He whispered the last part so that Charlie wouldn't hear. I blushed at his compliment. Edward took my hand from behind me. It brought me back to where I was.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked warmly. I turned around and faced Charlie.

"Morning, Dad." I smiled brightly. He was staring at Edward. "I don't think you know Edward's brother, Emmett," I told Charlie, trying to break the tension, "Emmett, this is my dad, Charlie." Emmett beamed at him. "And of course you know Carlisle."

"Good morning, Chief Swan," Carlisle said politely, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. Charlie took it reluctantly, but it wasn't enough to take his focus off of Edward and me.

"My stuff is upstairs," I said, breaking the silence that had fallen. Edward guided me into the house and up the stairs, his hand on the small of my back. Emmett followed us, staring, confused, at Charlie's gaze. It was following Edward. My face went red, again.

"You guys… are okay, right? With me moving in?" I asked in earnest as we entered my room. Or, my former room, rather. I was elated at the thought.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," Edward assured me. "It will be an adjustment, of course, but it's not like they didn't expect it."

"Yeah, Bell, we all knew you would wear Edward down eventually." Emmett laughed, knocking his hand on Edward's back in jest. Edward pushed his shoulder away in return. "To tell the truth," he continued, clearly amused, "We're all glad it's happened sooner, rather than later."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, and Emmett laughed at his reaction.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was in the dark on the joke.

"Well… Edward's pretty obsessed with you, Bella." I looked up at Edward and his eyes darted to the ground. They were a wonderful topaz-amber color again. "We never see him anymore except to hunt and when he stops home to change."

I laughed, looking to Edward again. If vampires could blush than Edward would probably look like a tomato. I wondered if he was curious about my thoughts.

I decided to voice them anyway.

"I don't mind," I said, pulling myself closer to him. Edward smiled thankfully in my direction and then turned to shoot Emmett a significant, I-told-you-so glare.

Emmett laughed as usual. I'd found that this was his natural reaction to things, to make a joke about it. I wondered if that was how he managed to put up with Rosalie and I was very glad that I seemed to be the one exception to Edward's ability.

"So has Charlie finished questioning Carlisle?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Not in so many words." Edward laughed. "Charlie is gently probing Carlisle for more information on your new living arrangements."

I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I've seen Carlisle's mind, too, remember? He understands where Charlie's coming from."

"Exactly how gentle is _gently probing_?"

"Well," Edward hesitated, suppressing a grin, "Let's say Carlisle's not doing much talking."

I groaned.

"Sounds like you wouldn't mind breaking up the party," Emmett laughed, as expected. "What do you say we start to move some of these boxes?"

"Sounds good," I moved to pick up one of the lighter ones. Edward laughed. I whipped my head around to glare at him.

"What?" he asked in sarcastic shock. "You could barely make it down _three_ steps earlier. And then you weren't carrying anything. You didn't think I was going to let you try twenty, did you?" Edward grinned, "You're lucky I'll let you walk down on your own."

"Ha. Ha." Sarcasm. I thought he was kidding, at least.

I turned around and went for the stairs. I went down a little slower than usual, very conscious of how easy it would be to trip. I wasn't about to let Edward have the last word. I smiled just thinking about him.

"You want these in the back of your truck, Bella?" Emmett asked. He knew that was where they were going, but the question broke the silence and alerted Charlie to our presence. Carlisle didn't need the warning; he would have heard our approach, and most likely our conversation as well.

"Yeah, just throw them in the back."

Carlisle stood up from where he was seated on the couch. "I think I'll get some boxes for Bella." He looked in my direction and I assumed he wanted the location of my room.

"It's the door on the right," I told him. I watched Charlie stand up, too. "Thank you, Carlisle," I said for the second time today.

Charlie led the way up the stairs. I knew he was only helping because Carlisle had offered to; if that hadn't been the case he wouldn't want any part in helping me move out.

Since I wasn't allowed to help move my things, I decided to wait in my truck. I turned the key in the ignition and hit the button for the radio. Rosalie and Emmett had reinstalled it since their return. They hadn't hesitated to scold me for the damage I had done to my dashboard when I removed it.

Edward's CD was in. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into the seat as I listened to the notes of the piano. I pictured Edward's beautiful pale hands caressing the keys into sound. The image brought back the memory f my first visit to the Cullen house - my house. _My house_,I liked that. I let my thoughts wander as I listened to the music fill the cab and my mind.

"See you at the house," I heard Emmett say.

I opened my eyes. The CD had neared the end before I'd realized. Emmett and Carlisle were climbing into Edward's Volvo and starting it down the road. Edward waved them away and grinned as he saw me watching his approach. I rolled down the window because he didn't move to the passenger side.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Charlie?" he asked me. "He's in the kitchen now. He heard my car pull away and he thinks you're going to leave without telling him."

I looked away, focusing on my steering wheel. "Does he think that I'm not going to miss him?" I had hoped not to hurt Charlie when I left. It was becoming evident that this would be impossible.

Edward looked down. "Yes…"

"I'll be right back." Edward opened my door and I took his hand as he held it out to me, helping me from the truck.

I took the front steps slowly again, but not from fear of falling this time. What would I say to Charlie? I didn't try to disguise the squeak of the front door as I opened it to the living room. I left it open as I stepped in, moving straight to the kitchen.

Charlie was silently looking out of the side window into the trees that bordered the side of the house. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, but it was still full. I wondered how long he'd been standing like this. "Charlie?" My voice was unsure. He turned around to face me. "I'm going… I wanted to… say goodbye." I could feel my eyes welling up with salty tears and I didn't try to hold them in. I felt the first drop spill over onto my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment, emotion taking over.

"Bella…" Charlie took me in a hug and I blubbered like an idiot into his t-shirt.

"I don't… I don't want you to think that I'm not going to miss you," I choked out, somewhat unintelligibly through the tears."

"Oh, Bella…" Charlie rubbed his hand into my back. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Dad." I pulled away, trying to stop my crying. Charlie opened a cupboard and handed me a box of tissues without saying a word.

"Bella," Charlie said, less with compassion, and more somber, "If you ever feel…" he searched for a word, "_unhappy_… I want you to know that you can always come back here." Charlie must have taken my tears as regretful. They weren't meant in that way. I just wondered if this would be my last goodbye to him.

I smiled at his words, to let him know that I wasn't offended. "Thank you, Dad." I gave him a hug. "I love you," I said as he released me from his arms. "I have to go. Edward's waiting for me." I brushed the last tear from my eye and noted that Charlie didn't flinch at Edward's name like he had before. I turned around, smiling to myself at this fact, and I went out the front door, shutting it firmly behind me.

Edward came to my side and took my hand in his. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "He's happy for you," Edward told me, climbing into the truck beside me, "He still thinks that I'm not right for you, of course, but he's happy."

I hugged Edward, crying again. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"For telling me that. I needed him to be okay with this… with us."

"Bella," he said, pulling me into his arms again and wiping the tears from my face.

I finished wiping them away, turning from Edward and starting my truck. He smiled at me from his seat and I started again. I laughed at my emotional state and the ridiculousness of it.

"Should I drive?" Edward asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." I nodded, blushing fervently. That was another thing to look forward to once I was a vampire: no more blushing.


End file.
